Corrin/Warriors Quotes
Intro Cutscene * "Are you prepared for this?!" (Female) * "You ready for this?!" (Male) Start of battle lines * "I guess all we can do is fight." * "All units advance!" * "I'll take you on, fair and square!" * ”If we join forces, no way we can lose!” Taunt * "That went pretty well." Switching to Character * "I'll handle things here." When near Ally * "Don't worry. I'm here to help." * "Phew. Having you here is reassuring." Ally Assist Pair up * "Let's get started!" Dual Strike * ”Need some backup?” Dual Guard * "Not a chance!" Heal ally Lines * "I couldn't just ignore a friend in need." Heal Lianna * Lianna: “Corrin! I knew you’d be here! * Corrin: “Anytime you need my help, just say the word and I’ll come running.” Heal Azura * Azura: “Thank you, Corrin... I needed you more than I knew.” * Corrin: “I need you as well, Azura! Whenever you’re in trouble, I’ll always be there.” Heal Ryoma * Ryoma: “To think after so long trying to save you, you end up being the one saving me...” * Corrin: “You’ve always been there for me. It’s time I returned the favour!” Heal Takumi * Takumi: "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but... thank you, Corrin." * Corrin: "You're welcome, Takumi. Let's do our best together from now on." Heal Leo * Leo: “Thank you, Corrin. I had no doubts that you would come for me.” * Corrin: “Heh, of course. I wouldn’t let you risk your life without me.” Heal Niles * Niles: “Rescued by the great Corrin! I’m a bit flustered.” * Corrin: “Do you have a cold, Niles? Don’t overdo it, OK?” Help Hard Battle * "I may be in over my head." Low health * "I can't go on... Please somebody help!" Critical Lines Alone Beginning * "Let's finish this!" Strike * "Here I go!" * "We won't give up!" * "I won't let this happen!" * "We got this!" Awakening Activating Awakening Mode * "I'll give it my all!" Awakening Special start * "This ends now!" Awakening Special end * "It now or never!" During Combo Lines Human Form * ”This is for everyone!” * “You wanna fight? Let fight!” * ”Open the way please!” * ”In the name of peace!” Dragon Form * ”I will defeat You!” * ”I won’t surrender!” * ”Nothing will stop me!” Dual Strike Lines (neutral) As Vanguard * "I'll give it my all!" * ”We’ll never surrender!” As support * "Let's work together!" Dual Strike Lines (special) With Rowan With Rowan as support * Rowan: "You ready, Corrin?" * Corrin: "Let's show them what we're made of!" With Rowan as support (A Support Level) * Rowan: "You can do it, Corrin!" * Corrin: "I believe in you too!" With Ryoma With Ryoma as Vanguard * Corrin: "Ryoma! Join your power with mine!" * Ryoma: "I was waiting for you, Corrin!" With Ryoma as support * Ryoma: '"Are you ready, Corrin?" * '''Corrin: '"My pleasure, Ryoma!" With Ryoma as support (A+ Support Level) * Ryoma: "Sacred blade Yato chose you! Do it!” * Corrin: "I won't let you down!" With Hinoka With Hinoka as support * Hinoka: "Care to join in, Corrin?" * Corrin: "You can count on me!" With Hinoka as support (A Support Level) * Hinoka: “Your unstoppable, Corrin!” * Corrin: “Your right!” With Takumi With Takumi as Vanguard * '''Corrin: "Are you in, Takumi?" * Takumi: "Yeah! Why are you even askin?" With Takumi as support * Takumi: '"Help me, Corrin!" * '''Corrin: '"I'm happy to be fighting alongside you!" With Sakura With Sakura as support * Sakura: "I'm right beside you Corrin." * Corrin: "We're stronger together, Sakura!" With Xander * With Xander as Vanguard * Corrin: "We must fight without hesitation!" * Xander: "I can see it in your eyes - you're ready!" With Xander as Support * Xander: "This is what you've been training for!" * Corrin: "I'm stronger now, thanks to you!" With Leo With Leo as Vanguard * '''Corrin: "Leo! Win and my tomato stash is yours!" * Leo: "Really!? Excellent!" With Leo as support * Leo: "There's no time like the present." * Corrin: "Yes, leave it to me!" With Camilla With Camilla as support * Camilla: "Corrin, lend your sister a hand." * Corrin: "You can leave it to me Camilla." With Camilla as support (A Support Level) * Camilla: "A bath would be nice after all this Wouldn't it?" * Corrin: "Focus, Camilla!" With Elise With Elise as support * Elise: "Play with me Corrin!" * Corrin: "I'm on your side!" With Marth With Marth as support * Marth: "Fight with me, Corrin!" * Corrin: "Understood let move!" With Marth as support (A Support Level) * Marth: "We will seize tomorrow with our own hands!" * Corrin: "I believe in you, Marth." With Azura With Azura as Vanguard * Corrin: “Let do this together, Azura.” * Azura: “I have your back, Corrin.” With Azura as support * Azura: "Let do this together, Corrin." * Corrin: "All right Azura. Just leave it to me." With Azura as support (A+ Support Level) * Azura: "I'm putting my trust in you, Corrin." * Corrin: "I'll make sure it's not misplaced." During Battle Praise Lines General * "This battle is flowing pretty smoothly, don't you think?" * "Your techniques are a revelation! This whole battle may rely on you." * "Your strength has given me the courage to fight on!" * "Fighting alongside you has bolstered my own courage!" To Azura * Corrin: "Azura, your resolve shines like sunlight on water!" * Azura: "I vowed to fight at your side, Corrin. All my power springs from that choice." To Xander * Corrin: "With you by my side Xander, there's no battle we can't win!" * Xander: "I have no doubt that you're right, Corrin!" To Owain * "I never doubted your strength Owain. But you've further proven yourself!" Praise Reply Lines * "As long as you're by my side. I can give it my all!" Being praised by Azura * Azura: "Corrin, you're amazing! Your strength is like none other." * Corrin: "Thank you, Azura! When we're together, I can feel the strength well up inside." Being praised by Ryoma * Ryoma: "Corrin! Your strength leaves me in awe!" * Corrin: "Your presence gives me the strength to fight like this, Ryoma." Being praised by Sakura * Sakura: "What mastery Corrin! I hope I'm strong enough to fight beside you..." * Corrin: "It's just like you to worry about me Sakura, but just do your best!" Being praised by Elise * Elise: "You're super strong Corrin. Watch me keep up!" * Corrin: "You're one of my most reliable allies Elise, but please don't overdo it!" Being praised by Oboro * Oboro: "Way to go Corrin! Keep it up!" * Corrin: "I hope to see what you're capable of too Oboro!" Being praised by Owain * Owain: "Boundless strength that surpasses all reason... I've seen Corrin's might!" * Corrin: "Um, Owain? Please don't talk about me as though I'm superhuman..." Level Up * "Looks like I got a bit stronger." * "Good now I'll be able to help out more." * "Huh? Guess I grew a bit without really noticing." Support increased Line * "Something tell me are bond just got much stronger." Class Change Line * "Let see what I can do now!" MVP Line * "Oh I was the best? What an honor!" When arriving at the target destination * “Hmm... What should I do next?” When near ally Fort * ”This fort is under my protection!” When near enemy Fort * "I'll take this fort!" Having Taken a Fort * "This fort is ours!" When All Forts Are Taken * "We've come so far. Victory is nearly ours!" Threat started * "We need to regroup!" Threat ended * "That went well." Enemy encounter Lines * "I will not lose!" * "For everyone's sake I will not stand down!" * "So this is it... The last stand!" * "That's because I will not lose!" Encounter enemy Azura * Azura: "So this is what fate had in store... I hope you're ready, Corrin." * Corrin: "Nothing could have prepared me... But there is no choice now but to fight!" Enemy Corrin Encounter Azura * Corrin: "I wish my chosen path didn't mean we have to meet in battle, Azura..." * Azura: "Even so, Corrin... I still believe we can forge a future beyond this." Encounter enemy Ryoma * Ryoma: "Well, well. I've always wanted to match my strength against your, Corrin!" * Corrin: "You'll know my true feelings soon enough, Ryoma." Encounter enemy Hinoka * Hinoka: "I never thought I'd have to fight you Corrin. But if I must, then I will!" * Corrin: "Don't hold back Hinoka. Because I won't either!" Encounter enemy Xander * Xander: "Come at me, Corrin! Let's see how much you've improved." * Corrin: "I'll fight with all my strength. Prepare yourself, Xander!" Encounter enemy Camilla * Camilla: "But I can't possibly fight my dear Corrin! I would be too sad to swing my blade!" * Corrin: "This won't be easy if that's how you feel. Camilla... Harden your heart and fight!" Encounter enemy Niles * Niles: "You're looking as saucy as ever, Corrin. I'm really looking forward to this." * Corrin: "If victory is all that will satisfy you, Niles, prepare to be disappointed." Encounter enemy Chrom * Chrom: "You look formidable, Corrin. But I am no pushover, either. Let's go!" * Corrin: "You're on! Now... Here I come, Chrom!" Enemy KO Lines * "Sorry about that... But I need to keep moving!" * "I’m sorry, but you left me no choice." * "I guess I won." * "Enemy commander down!" * "It over... now on to the next." * "That went pretty well." Defeating Rowan * "Your faith is strong. But not as strong as my will!" Defeating Ryoma * "*huff huff* Did I... really defeat Ryoma?" Defeating Xander * "*huff huff* I've defeated Xander..." Defeating Lucina * "Lucina. I'm glad I had the chance to fight you." Defeating Lissa * "I'm sorry Lissa... But I had to win." Defeating Azura * "Once this battle is over Azura... I hope we can work side by side." Defeating Oboro * "You were every bit as tough as expected Oboro." 1000 Enemies defeated Lines * "No one will get in our way. I'll earn peace by my own hands!" * ”The road may be winding, But you’ll get there one day.” * ”I will not relent until this kingdom knows peace!” Death Lines * "I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do." * "How can you be so strong?!" Stage clear Line * "We did it! We won!" Victory Lines * "I think that went pretty well!" (Female) * "I think that went well!" (Male) As Narrator Voice Monologue * "It so nice when siblings are all getting along with each other." * "My Yato will strike down our foes with ease!" Caution * "When joining our adventure, Please make sure your lights are on and keep your distance from the screen." * "Please make sure to pace yourself and to take plenty of brakes." Call Out * (Morning) "Good Morning! I wonder... What did you dream of?" * (Noon) "It noon already! so that why I'm hungry!" * (Night) "Its quite late. I should sleep so I'm ready for tomorrow." * (Late Night) "Oh your still awake? Did you have a bad dream?" Awakening Voice * "Time to wake up! *giggles* Looks like you enjoy sleeping in as much as I do." Support Voice * "Its thank to you that we made it this far safely. Keep up the good work." Camp * (Entering Store) "I always wanted to run a shop!" * (Leaving Store) "Come back soon okay!" Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes Category:Quote